


Хорошие времена

by White_Kou



Category: Lineage 2
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Gen, Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Kou/pseuds/White_Kou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хорошие время прошли...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошие времена

**Author's Note:**

> История основана на реальных событиях, когда во время осады на сервере Кадмус берс Керрад и палач WildCat вдвоем держали осаду Адена
> 
> Бета: S. Kaysen

— Папа, мама сказала напоить тебя компотом, — услышал Керран за спиной.

Время близилось к полудню, а потому холодный, покрытый каплями кувшин он принял из рук дочери с благодарностью. Компот был абрикосовый — сладкий, с запахом мёда. 

Керран зажмурился от удовольствия и выпил всё до последней капли. Прохлада нежной волной разлилась внутри, и вместе с ней пришло желание немного передохнуть.

Отдав Мирене сосуд, он уселся на невысокий пень, все еще пахнущий свежей елью на срубе.

— Папочка, расскажи историю! — посчитав, что отец не занят, к нему подбежали близнецы. Кирри и Карро в этот момент походили на маленьких, вытянувших от любопытства шейки, птенчиков.

Керран бросил взгляд за спину — незаконченный забор смотрел на него с немым укором.

— Ну, папочка! — захныкала малышня, вцепившись в его бриджи.

Ну что ж, кажется, забору придется немного подождать.

— Какую вы хотите услышать историю?

— Про Великих Героев! — дружные, как всегда, воскликнули близнецы.

— А можно про любовь? — застенчиво попросила подошедшая Мирена.

— Вечно тебе девичьи сопли подавай, — пробурчал Кирри и надулся.

— Папа был на войне, а там любви нет! И не будет тебе историй про любовь, — поддразнил Карро и показал сестре язык.

С этим надо было что-то делать. Керран указал дочери место рядом с близнецами и задумчиво потер подбородок.

— Война — вещь жестокая, ты прав, Карро. Но любви найдется место даже там — среди смерти и крови. — Он посмотрел на своих детей и, убедившись, что они готовы слушать, начал рассказ. — Эта история переносит нас в смутные времена Войны Кланов, когда самопровозглашенные короли объявили государя нашего Амадео Кадмуса узурпатором, незаконно занявшим трон.

— Время Великих Героев, — на выдохе прошептал Кирри и уставился на отца восхищенными глазами.

— Верно. И у каждой стороны были свои Великие Герои. Чаша весов склонялась то на сторону короля, то на сторону узурпатора, и поэтому длилась эта война почти целых десять лет. Вы знаете, чем она закончилась, и я рассказывал, как сильно разорен был Эльмореден. Много времени понадобилось нашему королю и его верным подданным, чтобы наше королевство снова зацвело. Но речь сейчас пойдет не о том.

Я расскажу вам о битве в землях Адена, которую вряд ли занесут в летописи, и мало кто о ней вспомнит спустя сотни лет. История любит великие сражения, с гордыми полководцами и реющими знамёнами на ветру. В этой же не было ни знамён, ни полководцев. Лишь маленький отряд, ценою собственных жизней спасший короля. 

В тот вечер Его Величество тайно возвращался в столицу. С ним было всего девять человек из присягнувшего на верность клана. Солнце уже зашло, и небо затянули тяжелые грозовые тучи, когда на самой опушке леса отряд наткнулся на вражеских разведчиков. Но, к сожалению, люди короля управились с ними недостаточно быстро. Один из разведчиков все же успел затрубить в боевой рог. 

Очертания замка уже были хорошо различимы в опускающихся сумерках, когда враг настиг отряд короля. Вереницы всадников, словно змеи спускались в долину. Король и девять человек против нескольких сотен воинов.

Керран замолчал. Лес, сумерки, замок — он словно снова увидел это. Запах взмыленной лошади, дикая скачка, злые, насмешливые глаза вокруг. И решимость, пульсирующая в груди.

— Это был страшный бой. Первым пал рыцарь, ставший живым щитом короля. Его жертва помогла некроманту отряда наслать смертельный страх на лошадей. Испуганные кони побежали прочь, сбрасывая седоков и топча всех на своем пути. Но этого было недостаточно. Некромант погиб вторым — его горло пробила стрела. Его жертва помогла светлому призывателю смыть потоком воды тех, кто стоял между королем и замком. 

Следующим пал орк-разрушитель. Разя врага своим огромным мечом, он был поистине ужастен в ярости. Но бессмертным все же не был. До Адена уже оставалось немного. Прорываясь вперед, люди короля надеялись, что бой заметят со стен замка и вышлют подмогу, но надежда их таяла с каждой минутой. Никто не знал, что король отсутствует. Никто не знал, что король окружен. Никто не знал, что король был на волосок от смерти. А силы врага все стекались в долину. До спасительных стен оставалось немного. Но до них добраться мог только один.

Близнецы замерли с открытыми ртами, а Мирена грустно вздохнула.

— Они спешились и стали стеной — берсерк, палач, верховный шаман и целитель. И никто не прошел мимо них. Обезоруженные, парализованные, корчащиеся в муках проклятья враги ничего не могли предпринять против крылатых, которые сражались слаженно, как одно целое. Множество врагов полегло в тот вечер, но и силы людей короля не были безграничны. Когда пали шаман и целитель, палач и берсеркер пробудили свою темную сущность. Это было последнее, что они могли сделать.

Керран печально улыбнулся и посмотрел на жену, которая тихонько стояла рядом с детьми.

— Король благополучно добрался до замка и, конечно же, отправил людей на подмогу. Те нашли лишь... тела. Растерзанные тела темнокрылых, пожертвовавшие жизнью, ради своего короля. 

Дети перевели дух и встрепенулись, словно проснулись от глубокого сна. 

— Обед на столе, — ласково произнесла Вайлд и погладила дочь по голове. — Идите мыть руки.

Медленно, все еще переживая услышанную историю, дети пошли в дом.

— Ты не рассказал им самого главного, — улыбнулась Вайлд и обняла мужа.

— Герои должны умирать в легендах. Чтобы получить право на спокойную жизнь. Эх, а вот о любви у меня так и не получилось рассказать, — досадливо вздохнул Керран.

— Они поняли. Почувствовали... Верность — тоже любовь.

Керран кивнул и сгреб жену в охапку.

— Хорошие все же были времена... — протянул он, жмурясь на солнце.

— А сейчас?

— Сейчас... мирные.

Вайлд нежно провела пальцами по шраму, пересекающему его лицо, и потянула в дом.

По двору плыл запах обеда и свежесрубленной сосны.


End file.
